vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1048
Summary SCP-1048 is a small teddy bear, approximately 33 cm in height. Through testing, composition of the subject revealed no unusual qualities that make it discernible from a non-sapient teddy bear. Subject is capable of moving of its own accord, and can communicate through a small range of gestures. The subject regularly shows affection to individuals in ways found endearing by most people. Affection is usually given in the form of a hug to the lower leg, but subject has also been observed dancing, jumping in place, and in two separate events it has even drawn child-like pictures for janitorial staff. All Foundation personnel that have interacted with the subject have responded positively to its affection, even D-class with normally sociopathic tendencies. Attempts at direct communication with SCP-1048 have not been considered successful. Though it is capable of simple gestures to indicate a "yes" or "no" answer, it will often not react to lines of questioning concerning its nature or where it originated from. It is not known if this is because SCP-1048 simply does not know the answers, or because it does not want to answer. Though capable of drawing pictures, it has not used its art as a form of communication beyond showing affection, even when encouraged to do so. The more anomalous behavior of SCP-1048 was not observed until approximately 7 months after it was originally secured. It is hypothesized that the subject is able to construct crude replicas of itself using various materials, by a process that has yet to be observed directly by Foundation staff. Dr. Carver has suggested that SCP-1048 uses its endearing qualities to lull those around it in to a false sense of security, allowing it to collect materials to produce these creations. Currently, there are 3 known creations of SCP-1048, designated SCP-1048-A, SCP-1048-B, and SCP-1048-C. The nature of these creations has been in stark contrast to SCP-1048's general behavior, as all have exhibited extreme violence towards humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 9-C Name: 'SCP-1048 '''Origin: 'SCP Foundation 'Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Sentient Teddy Bears '''Powers and Abilities: 'Creation, Duplication, Multiple Personalities, Sound Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, possible Teleportation, and Durability Negation (Via Sound Manipulation) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:'' ''Below Human level (Has shown no destructive features) | At least Street level (A duplicate of SCP-1048 can emit high pitched shrieks, which will severely harm and soon kill any human within a 10 meter radius, another duplicate was capable of causing interal damage to an SCP researcher, along with somehow performing a fatal abortion on their 8 month fetus). Can ignore durability with its high pitch shrieking Speed: '''At least '''Normal Human (Is shown walking at speeds similar to that of an ordinary human) | At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Human level | Unknown Durability: Below Human level | Street level ' 'Stamina: 'Unknown. Possibly High 'Range: 'Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with its shrieking 'Standard Equipment: Multiple human ears, and rusted metal | None notable Intelligence: '''High. Has the knowledge and sense to create nearly identical sentient clones of itself by only using human ears, rusted metal, and other unconvient and unusual material. Capable of remaining stealth, and hidden from foundation personnel, both in the sense of hiding from general containment, and/or for a surprise and sneak attack. '''Weaknesses: '''Appears to show no destructive capacity or features in any way | None notable '''Key: Original SCP | Duplicates Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Bears Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Inanimate Objects